Je suis rentré
by Deus-Nihil
Summary: Accelerator ne voulait pas se souvenir de son nom...


**Titre :** Je suis rentré

**Auteur :** Deus-Nihil

**Couple :** Aucun

**Rating :** -13 ans

**Résumé :** Accelerator ne voulait pas se souvenir de son nom...

**Notes :**

Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas un auteur satisfaisant.

Je peux écrire plusieurs fan-fictions à la fois, mais je n'en abandonne aucune.

Par respect : si vous lisez, commentez, s'il-vous-plait. Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas très agréable d'écrire un texte et de voir que personne ne le commente.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis rentré<strong>

Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir... A lui, un titre était suffisant. Et ce titre était "Accelerator"...

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce titre sans broncher? La raison officielle était qu'un titre permettait plus de respect, de soumission, et de crainte qu'un nom. La raison officieuse, celle qu'il gardait tellement profondément ancrée en lui que lui-même ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était qu'en réalité, il n'avait jamais eut personne pour l'appeler. Oh ! Il y avait bien ces scientifiques ! Mais enfin, lui, ce qu'il voulait alors, c'était quelqu'un pour l'aimer ! A cet époque, il avait beau ne plus être innocent, il gardait cette part de naïveté qu'avaient tous les enfants.

Mais cette naïveté, il la perdit complètement le jour où il apprit que non, ses parents n'étaient pas morts, mais qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Et le pire dans cette réalité, c'était qu'Accelerator s'était détesté de plus en plus à cause de ce soi-disant abandon. Pourquoi? Oui, pourquoi ! ? Parce qu'il se considérait comme le seul coupable de son isolement.

Lorsqu'il respira pour la première fois, lui raconta un des scientifiques, comme tous les bébés normalement constitués, il eut mal. Ses poumons s'ouvraient pour la première fois, alors forcément, c'était douloureux ! Le scientifique lui apprit même que c'était pour ça que les nouveaux nés pleuraient. Mais enfin, ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était un décalage du point principal. Mais un décalage nécessaire à la compréhension ! Et Accelerator, apprit-il, avait instinctivement déclenché ses pouvoirs afin de répondre à la douleur.

Or, un nouveau né qui avait déjà des pouvoirs, c'était anormal. Et un nouveau né qui manquait de peu de tuer sa mère à cause de ces mêmes pouvoirs, c'était considéré comme inhumain. Il fut alors classé comme tel... Naissant en tant que Niveau 5, grandissant en améliorant ses pouvoirs de telle sorte qu'aucun autre Niveau 5 ne pouvait espérer rivaliser avec lui ! étant un enfant comme un autre qui avait échappé de peu à la tentative de meurtre de son propre père. Devait-il vraiment remercier ses pouvoirs automatiquement défensifs? N'aurait-il pas été mieux mort? Il hésitait encore et toujours à la réponse.

Qu'il en fusse, en apprenant que ses parents l'avaient abandonné dans ce laboratoire, il sentit une colère sourde montée en lui. Une colère qu'il ne voulait pas contrôler, qu'il dirigeait contre le monde entier à défaut de sentir son cœur battre avec tant de difficulté. Et pourtant, malgré cette colère, il ne souhaitait de mal à personne qui ne lui en aurait pas fait au préalable. Il ne voulait pas faire de victimes... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne l'entière vérité.

Il avait alors douze ans, était étiqueté comme un monstre sanguinaire, effrayait les plus âgés et interloquait les plus jeunes - eux tellement innocents comparés à lui ! Le laboratoire où il avait grandit, où il n'avait été qu'un cobaye parmi tant d'autres, il s'en était échappé. Il aurait pu le faire bien avant, mais pour aller où? Désormais, au moins, il avait un toit, même si ça ne restait qu'un autre laboratoire. Au moins, il ne subissait plus aucune torture, n'aurait plus à supporter les aiguilles plantées dans ses bras, et ne se sentirait plus honteux d'agir si faiblement et lâchement ( qu'il pensait ) alors qu'il aurait pu tous _les_ tuer sans même en avoir conscience.

Libre et prisonnier à la fois, il passait ses journées à déambuler dans les rues. A l'école, les professeurs avaient tellement peur de lui qu'il lui suffisait d'un claquement de doigts pour que la moitié d'entre eux prennent leurs jambes à leur cou et détalent comme le feraient de vulgaires lapins fassent à un prédateur particulièrement menaçant. Ça aurait pu être drôle, vraiment, mais Accelerator était une personne qui se lassait vite de ses distractions ! Et puis, suivre des cours d'un adulte qui avait peur de lui était quelque chose de relativement désagréable. Alors, pour garder le niveau, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus abordable : apprendre par le réseau informatique de la ville.

Alors la nuit - parce que le jour, il ne voulait tout simplement pas - il travaillait dans le plus grand secret ( il avait sa fierté ! ), s'assurant de toujours garder une avance sur ses "camarades" ( autant dire sur son année, à ce point ). Et en plus, il en profitait pour apprendre à utiliser convenablement le réseau... Et pour lui, "utiliser convenablement", dans cette phrase, signifiait "pirater pour arpenter librement"... Et c'est de là, dans l'espoir de trouver une source déviable de ses pouvoirs, qu'il découvrit la vérité sur son intronisation dans le laboratoire.

Il n'avait pas été abandonné, comme il le croyait ; il avait été vendu... Et, oh que oui ! il y avait une différence ! Une différence qui remettait en cause son état même d'être humain ! Comment devait-il donc _se sentir considéré_, dès lors? N'était-il réellement qu'une "expérience", qu'une étiquette parmi tant d'autres et trop facilement remplaçable? Même un chien, on hésitait à le vendre ! Alors se savoir _vendu_ au sein même d'une ville prétendument de vingt ans avancée technologiquement parlant revenait à se sentir avec moins d'intérêt encore qu'un tas de déchets, qu'un robot ménagé défectueux, qu'un cafard qui viendrait se faufiler entre les meubles usés... _Même un chien, on hésitait à le vendre ! !_

L'être humain était, à ce jour, censé être un animal civilisé. Lui, Accelerator, enfant fou, meurtrier sans scrupules, plus fort des Niveaux 5, qui aurait pu avoir l'argent en plus du pouvoir si il le souhaitait, n'était pas même digne de ce grade? N'était-il donc qu'un animal pitoyable, à peine conforme aux normes de sa société? Très vite, il se sentit sans aucune chance d'adaptation, et profondément à l'intérieur, il tentait de s'en convaincre afin de l'accepter et de pouvoir tourner la page, se dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de personne et que les gens n'avaient pas la place dans son monde fait d'impulsions et de folies trop souvent provoquées.

Jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, ce point de vue semblait d'une bonne fonction. Enfin, du moins, assez pour lui permettre de rester en vie et de réellement croire qu'il pouvait faire sa vie tout seul, sans avoir besoin de qui que ce soit ! Certes, dans une certaine dimension, il se savait fou, mais cette folie - qu'importait sa saveur amère - était confortable. Grâce à elle, non seulement il évitait de penser au passé, mais en plus, il ressentait très peu de culpabilité quand à ses actes. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il s'aimait à croire...

Il se déshumanisait lui-même, et ce, pourtant, sans même s'en rendre compte... Dans un premier plan, il ne se considérait lui-même que comme un monstre ; dans un second plan, il savait que personne ne se risquerait à l'appeler "humain" ; dans un troisième plan, il ne faisait rien pour se conformer aux règles et aux gens en général. Il avait accepté de participer au programme qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le Niveau 6, uniquement par désir de plus de pouvoir, afin que de monstre on le considère comme un dieu, et que l'attaquer reviendrait à commettre le pire des péchés.

Mais l'expérience prit fin, brusquement, sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Comment? Pourquoi? Un héros... Du moins, il le considérait ainsi, le méprisant et l'enviant à la fois ! Le seul à être capable de contrer ses pouvoirs... Et le seul à pouvoir le frapper.

La douleur avait été une sensation étrange... A cause de son pouvoir, Accelerator ressentait très peu de choses, juste le minimum nécessaire. Et la douleur ne faisant plus partie de sa vie depuis qu'il était parti du laboratoire, il avait presque oublié ce que c'était que de la ressentir. Et étrangement, lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il rit bruyamment, fier et fou ; étant heureux. Non,_ presque heureux_... La douleur était une sensation délicieuse ! Plus encore, elle prouvait qu'il était encore humain...

Puis, l'habitude de se faire attaquer revint. Parce qu'il s'était fait battre, certains croyaient que eux aussi, ils pouvaient vaincre Accelerator. Une belle erreur... Mais de cette erreur, il se provoqua indirectement plus de douleur, voulant la ressentir encore et encore. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant...

Sa folie, alors, n'avait cessé de s'accroître. L'humanité qu'il croyait sentir de nouveau en lui s'échappait de chacun de ses pores, filaient de son corps et de son âme sans même qu'il ne puisse le voir. Il s'aveuglait, allait dans la direction qu'il pensait être la bonne... Il se trompait.

Oui, Accelerator était un adolescent perturbé. Mais, lorsqu'il se rappelait qu'il n'était pas normal, qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, il se souvenait aussi que quelque part, il y avait des gens qui, enfin, l'attendaient. Et lorsqu'il revenait chaque jour à l'appartement de celle qu'il pouvait presque comparer à une mère, deux voix, deux personnes, lui disaient : " Bienvenue à la maison ! ".

_ " Je suis rentré."_

**FIN**


End file.
